Strange Pokemon X Copy
12/6/2017 This is my blog about a very strange Pokémon X Copy. I'll starts here: It was the day Pokémon X released, I went to my local Gamestop to get a copy. The only thing that was strange in Gamestop was that the cashier was disturbingly smiling at me when I bought the game...and he was staring at me, like, "I am going to slaughter you in your sleep, and eat your organs" ...anyway, I walked back home, popped the X copy into my 3DS, everything was absolutely normal, until the one animation scene when Serena and Shauna were outside of your door. Everything was black, except Shauna, the sky, and Serena...the effects stayed when the cutscene was over! I thought the game was broken, so I turn the game off immediately, I wasn't going to play a glitched game! The next morning, I took my copy back to Gamestop, to return it. "What's wrong with this?" The same cashier from before said, with the same creepy smile and stare. Creepy that he knew the game was glitched. "My X Copy is glitched! I want a refund!" Slamming the copy on the cashier counter thing. "Glitch? It's not glitched... What's wrong?" The Cashier said. "The game glitched out...almost everything was dark!" "OK, I'll take it, I'll find out what's wrong, come back in a day." While I was waiting, I played some Pokémon Platinum. A day later, I came back to Gamestop, I got the game, popped it into my 3DS, to my surprise, the Shauna and Serena cutscene and the outside of the player's house was perfectly normal! After that, the gamed played normal, but no one blinks, not even the protagonist...I think this is just a glitch? At the part where you pick a starter, the game started to lag, tremendously, it took me like 30 minutes just to select a starter. And I thought I heard something in the lag fest? It sounded like a Pikachu cry? I shrugged all of this off as a glitch, and it has to be a glitch, right? I'm not going back to Gamestop, because that repair took a huge bite out of my allowance... Anyway, when I got to Santalune City, the entire screen was flickering like crazy, and another lag fest occurred, and I felt like I was being watched by someone or something...the Gym Leader, Viola, instead of any bug type Pokémon, had a Darkrai. Yes! I said Darkrai! It was level 100 and easily fainted my team. I was starting to get creeped out, after being defeated by Viola, she said: "THHHHEYY5672 5ommin7..." Creepy, right? I got the Bug Badge even though I failed. I went outside the gym, Serena appeared: P-please! Joshua! Help m6...9lea8e h71p m7..." Serena then disappeared...I was seriously creeped out, everything was normal and Serena-less all the way until Lumiose City Gym. At the Gym Entrance, there was a bloody, mangled, hardly even recognizable body that looked like a child, I couldn't even identify who the corpse is...Clemont [ the gym leader ] was covered in blood, and only had Dark-Type Pokémon, all of my Pokémon fainted, instead of the game saying "Fainted" it said "Died" [ CLICHE SORRY ] Clemont fell on the floor after my failure...the game then reset, it erased my save file. I Started over again, everything was absolutely normal! From starter-choosing to postgame, the game was normal... But, I've just noticed something... The child corpse...it looked a lot like Bonnie, Clemont's little sister... Category:Pokemon Category:Shock Ending Category:Pokepasta Category:Glitches Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon X-Version